The invention relates to an office chair comprising a vertical column rising from a pedestal, a seat, a back rest and a bracket projecting forwards from the top end of the column, the seat being pivotally supported to the front end of the bracket for pivoting around a first transverse axis.
Office chairs of this kind are known in various embodiments.
On the market, there is an increasing need for sable, substantially wear resistant office chairs complying with the ergonomic requirements. In this connection, there is also a need, inter alia, for comparatively simple chairs which can be manufactured and assembled at relatively low cost where the number of parts, particularly movable parts are kept to a minimum and where the parts are arranged in a compact construction concept.